


In Perpetuum et Unum Diem

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Smut, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Let me be your moon, and you’ll be my only star.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue • I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I don’t want to traumatize anybody. Thanks.

Jihoon, for the lack of better word, hates his title, but he doesn’t have any say about it. He was born into this life.

His Royal Highness, First of His name, Guardian of the realm, Prince Park Jihoon of the Eastern Sutrea Astra. It’s always a mouthful, and he’s a little thankful that he doesn’t say it all the time. Someone announces it for him.

He still doesn’t fully get the formalities attached to his birth even as an adult. He thinks it’s unnecessary and people should just call him Jihoon or Prince Jihoon would be enough if they're so keen about keeping the title. It just gets too tiring to hear his name being called and acknowledged with so much attached to it.

Jihoon doesn’t dislike being the crown prince. It isn’t like he was deprived of a lot of things. It’s a bit suffocating but he has learned to sneak out and pretend to be asleep whenever the lights are out, only to wake up and run to the kitchen and eat more cookies than what was allowed for him to consume in a day. He was a mischievous kid, always causing trouble wherever he was. He’d run around the palace when the teacher looked away, and he hid at the top of the tower to sleep because he didn't want to attend another lecture for etiquette.

He did all of those.

Perhaps, it’s also the reason why his little brother, Jeongwoo grew up to be as active as him.

He has told his brother tales of heroes and great men — reading storybooks about dragons and fighting monsters. Jihoon taught him archery, but Jeongwoo was more keen with the sword which was okay since Jihoon really enjoys getting the archery ring for himself.

He spars with the soldier and he’s shaped to be the perfect heir through the years. It only solidified when he presented at eighteen. The mark of an alpha proudly sitting at the back of his neck. It’s the epitome of his title, and the people of Sutrea Astra are just waiting for him to reign.

His responsibilities weigh heavy on his shoulder, but Jihoon never lets it affect his disposition in life. He’s now a grown adult with more duties. He doesn’t run around the castle anymore. He’s not one to escape the meetings with the elders too. What he does though, is go at the back of the palace when no one is watching. There’s a forest, almost untouched, and he spends his time there. Shooting arrows, hunting birds, and being free for a few hours.

Jihoin times himself well. He knows when to head home before the entire palace starts looking for him. He mostly involves his brother, but most of the time, it’s Junkyu who makes up the excuses for him. Junkyu is a member of the palace scholars, and is groomed to be second-in-command once Jihoon ascends to the throne.

His parents don’t like it when Jihoon disappears because they’re fairly convinced that they would always be on a brink of some kind of war. He rolls his eyes at this because peace has been kept for more than a hundred years now. Each vale and pack has learned to respect the boundaries and only hunts on the area they’re supposed to. Jihoon’s pack, the biggest in all of the borders, owns the biggest trade and land. Perhaps, it’s one of the reasons why his father is always threatened.

A treaty was agreed and signed, but you could never really tell people these days.

Jihoon’s mother, included. It has become her sole duty to annoy him with the talk of mating and marriage, and throwing in eligible omegas from prominent families. He wants to roll her eyes at her, but he knows he’d get another earful if he does that. Jihoon just turned 21. He’s not even considered old at any sort, but she’s been so excited in finding a consort for him. It’s times like these that Jihoon wants to slip away to the woods.

“It’s your duty to give this pack an heir.” The queen would always say, and although she tries to mask it with kindness, Jihoon is just tired of hearing it. 

She brings it up whenever she can, and it was becoming obvious that she had people lined up for Jihoon. She would mention it for breakfast, and she would get their father, the King, involved. He would just mostly grunt and tell Jihoon to choose an appropriate mate that would strengthen their alliance with the other bordering nation. Her mother brings it up again during the few times that Jihoon joins her for a snack.

“You’re the next king, Jihoon. We should find a suitable consort before they get all taken away. Your father is still able, but it is always a must that you’re ready at all times. Securing the throne is also one of your responsibilities. We don’t want it taken from us.”

Jihoon would sigh, and sometimes wish that he isn’t the firstborn, but then he looks at Jeongwoo, free-spirited Jeongwoo, and he sighs again. He can’t make his brother King instead. It’s clear that the younger one doesn't want it. He hasn’t even presented yet, but his brother would always tell him that he wants to be a beta. Jihoon agrees. It’s the best status that you could have, but there’s a mark on his neck, indicating how he’s on top of the pack. Jihoon can’t change that too. He’s an alpha, and the next king.

What a hassle.

*

The trail is muddy, the scent of the rain lingering in the air as Jihoon walks and thinks of where to go. There’s a river on the east side of the forest where he could hunt, but he’s also thinking of the west side where a lot of birds seem to gather. He has not even thought of where to go when he hears rustling on the East.

He creases his brows because he thought he heard a cry too. He grips his bow because no one was supposed to be here. There’s a border about a few miles from here but it’s surrounded by palace guards and no one really enters the city through there.

Jihoon knows that tribes or smaller packs would usually use the road since they’re just passing. There was never tension in that part of their country because it’s all dry lands in there.

Another rustling.

He moves quickly and tries to identify where the sound is coming from. He keeps on walking until he sees small wolves, the ones you see in deserts. There’s two of them and Jihoon is taken aback because they’re growling at him.

He meets the animal’s eyes and slowly walks forward because he could hear breathing, shallow at that.

“What is—“

A shiver ran at the back of his spine when he heard a cry, laced with fear and pain. He could not even fathom the situation when he sees an injured man lay, almost lifeless on the ground.

The wolves growl, protecting the stranger, and Jihoon stops and thinks of what to do. Is he a bandit? A stranger just passing by? Perhaps, a spy?

Jihoon’s mind stop when he narrows his gaze and sees an insignia on the other’s torn clothes.

Eclium Luna

A small pack who worships the moon.

They’re an elusive group of people who doesn’t stay long in one place so why is a member of the pack here injured?

He was dressed as what he remembers in the book. In casual clothing, and thin layers. A much different way from how Jihoon’s family dresses in layers and robes. Jihoon also notices that the hair is naturally blonde which means that he has presented, and he must be an omega, and from the way he was sprawled on the ground, he must’ve hurt his feet, ankles?

Jihoon hopes it’s not broken.

Their eyes finally met and Jihoon doesn’t know how to move forward when there’s two wolves ready to pounce at him anytime.

“I want to help.” He says.

The wolves show their fangs and Jihoon steps back.

“No, you can’t.” The injured man states, voice whimpering in pain.

“Please let me help. You’re not okay.” He says again because Jihoon isn’t heartless and regardless of the reason why the stranger is here, injured, it’s his duty to help.

“I’ll heal, just please don’t touch me.” The other says crying and the two wolves runs to his side, nuzzling the stranger.

Guardian wolves. Jihoon realizes. People with title have them.

A prince.

Jihoon moves forward, and carefully hovers to the stranger. The wolves have calmed down, sensing his intent to help.

“Please, don’t.” The other whispers.

“I can’t leave you here.” He answers as he touches the other’s shoulder.

It was quick.

Jihoon feels the surge of emotions. Both of them are getting wide-eyed. There’s a prick on the back of his neck, and he feels it.

He just marked a stranger.

There’s a cry of pain and Jihoon needs to focus again. He must save the other’s life first. The continuous ache on the back of his neck is still there.

It’s there as he lifts the other man up, and finds a cave where he could let him rest.

It stayed as he hunted for medicinal leaves in the forest and apply it on the other’s skin.

It lingers as they sit by his newly made bonfire, and outside of the cave brings heavy rain.

It doesn’t disappear when the two of them look at each other and realize the gravity of the situation.

“Jihoon.” He says, looking at the fire.

“Hyunsuk.”

He hears him say.

The rain continues to fall heavy that night.


	2. Your Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon becomes Hyunsuk’s moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit smut so skip it if you don’t want it.

The people in the palace must be searching for him right now, but that’s the least of his problem. Jihoon takes a deep breath which is probably a bad idea because he could smell Hyunsuk, and he wants to do several things about it.

The said man is hugging himself by the bonfire, and he hasn’t spoken another word after he told Jihoon his name. There’s only two of them inside the cave. The two guardian wolves, slept soundly outside the cave, seemingly content that someone is watching over their prince.

“How’s your feet?” Jihoon asks because he could no longer take the silence between them.

Hyunsuk looks at him and it takes a few seconds before he could answer. “It’s healing. Your— your mark,” he hesitates before continuing. “Your mark is taking effect.”

Jihoon bit his lower lip because he couldn’t even begin to explain how he just marked someone without intending to. He’s already having a headache because of the implications of this.

His mother, heavens, his mother would surely throw a fit.

“Are you someone important?” Jihoon asks because he needs to. He has guardian wolves, and only members of a traditional pack has that for their omega prince.

Hyunsuk sighs. “I don’t know.”

“You’re a prince.” Jihoon states and Hyunsuk sighs again. “What happened?”

Their eyes met, and it felt like a blue flame in the middle of the rain. They needed to look away before they burned together.

“We were passing by when hunters attacked us. I got separated and I ran away as far as I could.” Hyunsuk whispers and Jihoon sits straight at the mention of hunters.

They exist but he has never encountered one. Those vile men target smaller packs, and they take omegas for breeding. Jihoon shivers at that thought and a flare of anger surges to his gut because no one, not a single soul is allowed to touch Hyunsuk. Jihoon has to close his eyes and force himself to calm down because he’s having these thoughts for someone he just met a few hours ago.

“Did they touch you?” He questions, voice rigid.

Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon and their eyes meet again. This time, no one looked away. “No, I can’t let anyone touch me.”

The fire starts again.

“Come here.” Jihoon whispers.

There was a pause before Hyunsuk obliges and scoots closer to Jihoon. The air immediately changes and it’s surrounded by an overbearing smell and feeling. Jihoon moves forward as an instinct, cupping Hyunsuk’s jaw, giving him a kiss. There’s a regret at the back of his mind, but he chooses to ignore it. Well, he wanted to take the kiss back, but Hyunsuk was responding to him, snaking his hands around Jihoon’s neck. It’s their first taste but they’re already addictive to it. Their hands were a little cold because of the weather outside but with the way things are going, it won’t be long before it’s warm and sweaty.

Jihoon knows they should probably stop but they’re doing the exact opposite of it, and he’s slowly losing his mind because Hyunsuk is responsive— obedient. It’s not fair how Jihoon is getting hazy with Hyunsuk’s scent flaring in the air. So instead of stopping, Jihoon collects Hyunsuk and lets him straddle his lap.

They’re both inexperienced, but it doesn’t matter when instinct takes over, and Jihoon is very eager to please because Hyunsuk is making pleased whines and it just goes straight to his gut. He pulls away after what it felt like forever, but it wasn’t an attempt to escape. It was a way to remove their clothes, and before anyone could change their minds, Jihoon was already nosing along Hyunsuk’s neck. It’s sensitive and he could hear the pleased noises from the other, and Jihoon, weak weak Jihoon, licks the mark at the back of Hyunsuk’s neck. There was a moan and it was filthy, and it had Hyunsuk squirming. It makes Jihoon crazier, repeating the same motion with his tongue.

“Do something.” Hyunsuk begs. For what? He doesn’t know. Jihoon kisses him again.

Everything starts to escalate once Hyunsuk nibbles on his ear and whispers words that Jihoon would rather not say out loud because everything was turning him on. The alpha was quick to lay his outer jacket on the cold ground, and closed in. Hyunsuk is suddenly on his back and it feels hazy as he undid the buttons of Hyunsuk’s dress shirt and slid his pants out. Jihoon does the same, and the coldness does not even come through when they’re skin to skin, and there’s a burning desire to own, conquer.

Consume.

Their lips met again, and Hyunsuk moans, surrendering every part of him to the man above him. Jihoon only keens and sucks into whatever skin his lips could reach, hands pressing against Hyunsuk’s hips. He’s not going to stop anymore. He’s sweating, realizing that Hyunsuk is baring his neck for him. He noses it, smells desire and arousal, kissing it and lightly biting.

Not yet.

“Are you sure?” He whispers with the last ounce of sanity left in him.

Hyunsuk looks at him, mouth slightly open, eyes full of something that he couldn’t name. “Yes, be my moon.”

It was all frantic touches after that. Jihoon’s next coherent thought was when he bottomed out, and he could feel Hyunsuk’s nails digging into his shoulders. He stops moving, and gives the omega butterfly kisses on the face. He didn’t want to hurt Hyunsuk, and so he waits until Hyunsuk cups his cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips. There’s a million reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this but he can’t remember a single one of them because Hyunsuk is hot and bothered under him, and Jihoon wants nothing but to bite him to finally become his. He wants to knot him, and he just couldn’t control the urge to do it. He’s waiting for Hyunsuk to push him and tell him to stop, but he doesn’t and so he continues his thrusts and he’s lulled by the whimpers and bouts of the other. The hold on his shoulder tightening as his thrusts hardened and then shallow.

“Please don’t stop.” Hyunsuk whispers and Jihoon noses the omega’s jaw, his neck.

Jihoon hikes up Hyunsuk’s legs higher, and there’s a blissed out sound coming from the omega and Jihoon goes into haywire. He kisses the first skin he could reach and he lets out a groan, fucking Hyunsuk as steady as he could, only to lose his rhythm when he hears another whimper of pleasure. It doesn’t even register when he starts sucking the omega’s shoulder blades, and he pecks the other’s birthmark on the neck. He just bites. He bites until a permanent mark is left, and he feels his knot swell.

Hyunsuk screams and Jihoon is taken out from his tunnel vision, feeling both of their orgasm, barely having the strength to breathe properly. He feels Hyunsuk clawing at his back because Jihoon is still tightening, locked and it would take a few long minutes before his knot subsides.

The omega is highly sensitive, whining and moving, and Jihoon needed to hold him because he’s not helping Jihoon calm down. “Please stop moving.” He whispers.

There’s a hum from Hyunsuk and he feels like the world is against him because all he sees is a newly bitten omega, skin flushed, mouth half-open, and eyes closed in pleasure.

“Why are you still coming?” Hyunsuk whines and Jihoon shuts him up with a kiss. He noses the bite on Hyunsuk’s neck and there’s a contented hum from the other as he does it.

Jihoon is going to be in big trouble, but he can’t even think of why as he collects Hyunsuk in his arms and makes sure that he’s at least comfortable while waiting for the knot to subside.

They could still feel the rain pouring outside and it won’t probably stop until morning.

“I’m in so much trouble.” He can’t help but whisper.

“Me too.” Hyunsuk answers, voice hoarse.

They’ll have to deal with the consequences later, but for now Jihoon wraps his arms around Hyunsuk.

  
  


*

Jihoon expects to wake up with Hyunsuk still on his side, but it was quiet and cold, and he was alone. He sits and realizes that Hyunsuk is not inside the cave and the two guardian wolves are gone too. There’s a headache threatening to form inside his head as he tries to remember the things that occured last night.

“Where is he?” He questions as he gets dressed and starts wandering outside the cave. The rain is replaced by sun rays but the damp forest is an indication that it poured heavily last night.

He walks but there’s not a trace of Hyunsuk and he doesn’t know what to feel about it. He sighs as he starts his journey back to the palace. He’s going to face a lot of nagging from his mother once he gets there.

There’s also a feeling of emptiness in his stomach because his marked omega isn’t by his side, and he knows he should probably look for him. However, he needs to go home first. Maybe change his clothes and bring his horse for travel. He knows what Hyunsuk’s pack is. It should be easy to find him if he has a horse to take with him.

He slips into the back of the castle and he manages to get to his room undetected. He even managed to take a bath without anyone knocking on his bedroom door. Jihoon had a few minutes of silence for himself, fully clothed and a little bit relaxed when the knock came. It opens and he sees his best friend, Junkyu coming in.

“Where have you been? Did you know how many lies I had to say yesterday just so they wouldn’t start sending the entire army to look for you?” There wasn’t even an introduction and Jihoon accepted all the words because Junkyu covered up for him.

“I have a problem.” He says right away as well.

Junkyu stops and stares at Jihoon.

“What have you done while you were gone? I swear to the stars I’d—“

“Your highness,” Another knock and two of the palace maids come in. “The King requests that you may be in the throne room immediately.”

Jihoon sighs but gets out of the room, nevertheless. Junkyu walked just beside him.

“Do you know why I’m needed there?” Jihoon asks.

“No, I came straight to your room to check if you’re already there because if you weren’t, I would’ve called an army to search for you.” Junkyu mutters.

The two of them slow down as they notice a number of people just outside the throne room. Jihoon completely stops from walking as he sees the insignias stamped on the flags.

Eclium Luna

There’s an angry alpha hissing too, and by the looks of it, it’s the chieftain of the pack. He’s ready to pounce any minute now, and it’s not an exaggeration when Jihoon says, he’s suddenly turned cold.

“Are you okay?” He hears Junkyu but he feels so far away.

Oh, stars. He’s going to be in so much trouble.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please ><


	3. Hello, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas are pissed.

It was an understatement if Jihoon would say that his father is likely to disown him and kick him out of the throne right now because by the looks of it, he’s ready to name Jeongwoo as his successor. They were inside the ‘War Room’, and it’s just what they call it because it’s a room designed for strategic planning and official meetings of the ministers. No war was ever planned inside that room, but it looks like a war of some kind is brewing inside.

Jihoon could see him. He could smell Hyunsuk too. He smells like him to start with, and you’d be an idiot to think he isn’t newly mated right now. However, he is covered by about four guards so all Jihoon could see are glimpses and he was getting frustrated. He wanted to make a scene, but he’s still the future king of this place so he keeps all his alpha feelings at bay. His father sat in the middle of the room where the head of Hyunsuk’s pack was seated on the opposite side.

“So you’re saying, my son, Prince Jihoon, claimed the omega prince of your pack while you were on your way to deliver the same prince to the kingdom up North because he was promised to another alpha.” His father says and Jihoon wanted to jump somewhere because he basically stole Hyunsuk from another person.

“Yes.” The man from the other side of the room answers. “Hyunsuk was promised to another man, but we could no longer follow through that, could we?”

Jihoon wants to speak. Maybe explain his side of the story, but was not given permission to so he purses his lips instead.

“And how did this happen when all along I thought my son was sleeping peacefully in his chambers last night?” The king glared at Jihoon, but the question was not addressed to him.

“We were attacked by hunters.” The head of Eclium Luna starts and Jihoon’s father looks tense at the mention of the hunters. “That’s a discussion that you should have with your council and guards and I would be willing to supply the details, but we have warded them away so that discussion could wait.”

Jihoon’s father nodded at this and motioned for one of the guards to gather the council and head of the troops for another meeting after this.

“Now, your son, Prince Jihoon not only imprinted on my brother Hyunsuk, but he consummated their union.” The head of Eclium Luna, Hyunsuk’s brother apparently, bluntly states. Jihoon bit his lower lip at this because yeah, they did.

His father looks at him again. This time with gritted teeth.

“I—“ Jihoon tries to explain.

“He’s promised to the future head of the Nova Avia.”

The king sighs and just touches his forehead and massages it because he’s truly having a headache at the information. The people of Nova Avia’s are traders and they bring business to their Kingdom. But Jihoon might have just scarred any relationship from their packs because of mating a prince that wasn’t supposed to be his. No one speaks for a good minutes before a knock was heard and the queen requests to join.

Jihoon just really wants this to end. Preferably with him be able to touch Hyunsuk because he feels like he was being deprived and starved all at the same time, but he can’t really voice that out with his father about to disown him and his mother coming in with wide eyes because she could smell Hyunsuk too, and she immediately knows what’s happening.

His mother sits beside him and gently asks the gentlemen to continue with their discussion.

“Have you informed them of this— situation?” Jihoon’s father asks.

“We have sent our pigeons and we have just received a reply that they’re greatly disappointed and would not welcome us anymore which won’t be a problem except that we have brought our entire pack with us, and now we have no land to settle. Also they said to relay this one to the king, you could find your own traders from the north from now on.” Comes the answer, and the King might just as well faint at the information and its implication.

“We’ll try to mend out relations with them, as for you, we are going to take responsibility because my son is the future king and I should’ve—“ He doesn’t continue but he speaks again. “We have to arrange your living situations. We could discuss that together as well. I am assuming you have requests and demands.”

“That is correct.” Hyunsuk’s brother answers. “A ceremony needs to be held as well. The moon needs to bless them. Although they went ahead and skipped a lot of things.”

There’s a sigh and it came from Jihoon’s father who has obviously given up and accepted that his son has imprinted and mated a prince and destroyed a decade or more worth of relationship with a pack all in a span of one night.

“Can someone tell me what happened? How did it happen? You didn’t force him, did you?” His mother questions and Jihoon is slightly insulted that the queen, his own mother, was staring at him and judging him, actually questioning if his own son forced an omega.

“Mother, I could never.” Jihoon was quick to say.

“Well, you never know. I am a beta and I just want to make sure, little star over there wasn’t forced. He’s an omega and although they are built as strong as the rest of us, they still are vulnerable to mean alphas.” The queen says and Jihoon is really offended now.

“Mother—“

“I know you’re not a mean alpha, Jihoon. I just want to be certain. Now, if the two kings could relocate somewhere because I know you have business to talk about that would be great.” The queen stands and just like that people start dispersing out of the room. Jihoon’s father is still talking to Hyunsuk’s brother as they exit the room.

The four guards are still surrounding Hyunsuk and Jihoon really wants to say something about it. He hasn’t even heard his mate’s voice and the itch inside his stomach starts to worsen.

“Can we please see, our prince, gentlemen.” It was the queen who asked the guards to step aside. There’s a moment of hesitation before the betas stepped aside and Jihoon wonders if his mother is the real ruler of all the kingdoms in this realm.

“Oh there you are.”

It was Jihoon’s mother who spoke but the crown prince couldn’t hear the rest when he finally saw Hyunsuk again. He’s dressed in all white, and his biting mark is a bit visible. It makes Jihoon feel some sense of pride. His mate shows off his mark but he stares instead because Hyunsuk looks beautiful and he wants to touch him. Stay close. Give him everything he wants, and it’s crazy because they just met yesterday.

“Aren’t you easy on the eyes.” The queen exclaims as she approaches Hyunsuk who bows shyly at the compliment.

“Thank you, My Queen.” He says and Jihoon feels a stir in his gut as he hears Hyunsuk’s voice for the first time today.

“Oh, little dove. Call me mother.” The queen says and Hyunsuk just blushes. “Are you feeling fine? Did my son treat you well?”

“Mom!” Jihoon whines because he could really tell that Hyunsuk is embarrassed and Jihoon is too. His mother is really overbearing.

“What?” His mother questions before continuing. “It is my duty to make sure the future lunar king of this kingdom is treated well. He’s my son as much as you are now. Now, c’mon little dove, we’ll prepare a warm and relaxing bath for you. Let those alphas do their own business and you just have to focus on feeling better. I could only imagine the fear and uncertainties you’ve felt since yesterday.”

“Uh—“ Hyunsuk was about to speak but the queen said something again.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll give you a few minutes.” She looks at Jihoon. “Five minutes, Jihoon. Then I’ll take him away from you because you need to be in the throne room with your father.” She finishes as she walks out of the room.

The two of them are left in the room again and Hyunsuk is looking at anywhere but him. Jihoon walks towards Hyunsuk who’s still sitting, he looks tense and Jihoon wants to take all his worries away.

“Hey,” He softly calls and Hyunsuk looks up. The crown prince opens his palm, and he smiles when Hyunsuk takes it and he stands, finally facing Jihoon. It’s only right too, that Jihoon caresses his mate’s face with his free hand and Hyunsuk closes his eyes. “Where have you been?”

The question was said softly, and Hyunsuk opens his eyes as he answers. “I’m sorry. I needed to find my pack and know that they’re okay.”

Jihoon hums, understanding Hyunsuk’s actions. He figured it out as he took his walk back to the castle early this morning. He would’ve done the same if he was in Hyunsuk’s shoes.

He pulls the omega closer and Jihoon noses his mate’s neck, liking the way his scent is fully imprinted on Hyunsuk. It was Hyunsuk’s turn to hum, and they stayed like that for a few minutes because it’s what they needed. They need to be around each other, feel each other’s heartbeat. Make sure that they’re soul is connected.

“You realize we made very life-altering decisions last night.” Hyunsuk whispers, face still buried on Jihoon’s chest.

“Yeah. I’m going to hear so much from my father. How did your brother take it?” He asks as he cups Hyunsuk’s jaw and kisses his lips. It was short and they both wanted more but Jihoon’s mother would come in anytime now.

“He wasn’t happy, and I had to explain everything that happened because I really think he’d kill you with his bare hands if he didn’t know you saved my life.” Hyunsuk answers honestly.

Jihoon believes him because he saw how Hyunsuk’s brother looked at him earlier.

There was a knock and the queen tells them she needs to take Hyunsuk away from him because Jihoon is needed in the throne room.

“Wait for me.” He whispers and before he knows it, Hyunsuk is being whisked away by his mother.

The alpha sighs sighs and prays to the stars or whatever is up there that he survives the day.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. I like them. Huhu


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cave in. Again.

“I just can’t believe you managed to imprint someone, mate him, piss off about three head alphas and destroy a decade worth of trading relationship, and you might also start a war— all in a span of one night.” Junkyu comments as they get out of the throne room after five hours of being in there. 

It was suffocating because most of them are alphas and very dominating betas. Jihoon isn’t even sure how he survived the entire ordeal. The elders, in particular, were not very happy with him. He sighs as he looks at Junkyu, not having the energy to argue anymore. He has really outdone himself earlier, answering all the questions thrown at him and not snapping even once. It’s an achievement considering how Jihoon tends to be very truculent and aggressive when it comes to defending himself. He thinks he held on pretty well, and he deserves to get out of there earlier. The meeting still continues because they’re currently discussing tightening the borders with the threat of hunters, but he was dismissed along with Junkyu since their presence isn’t necessary.

He’s so tired.

“Do you think your father is going to see you separately after this?” Junkyu asks and Jihoon sighs again.

“Of course,” Jihoon answers. “He just needed to attend to the more urgent matters but I would definitely get an earful— for the rest of my life.”

Junkyu chuckles, “Well, as long as your mate is worth it, Prince Jihoon.”

Jihoon doesn’t answer but there’s a smile trying to escape his lips.

Junkyu snorts. “He should be. If we’re going to war because of your omega. He should be worth it.”

Junkyu waves goodbye as he goes to another door where his chambers are located. Jihoon rolls his eyes at his friend and continues to walk straight because his own bedroom is located at the farthest part of the castle. It’s something that he usually enjoys because he gets to be away from a lot of people all the time, but Jihoon really wants to lie down right now. It has been a very long day, and he wants to see Hyunsuk but he needs to stretch for a few minutes first.

Well, perhaps he doesn’t need to.

He thinks as he opens the door and sees someone occupying his bed. Jihoon could immediately tell that it’s Hyunsuk dressed in a sleeping robe. It must’ve been provided by the palace workers or his mother, but Jihoon doesn’t think of the details as he removes his shoes and climbs to the bed too.

Hyunsuk was facing away from him, and it seems like the omega is asleep. Jihoon lays his back against the headboard and stares at the back of Hyunsuk’s exposed neck where his bite is really visible. He touches it gently, and Hyunsuk starts to stir. The alpha watches him shift his position so that they’re facing each other. They give each other a small smile before Jihoon pulls him close and holds Hyunsuk loosely. The omega lays on top of him, and Jihoon can’t help but caress his mate’s hipbones, thinking of how the day went. Hyunsuk seems to like the caresses because he distributed his weight on top of Jihoon and he closes his eyes again as he found his home on Jihoon’s collarbone, tucking himself under the alpha’s chin.

Jihoon continues to touch and he wraps his hand around Hyunsuk’s waist this time.

“How much trouble did we create?” Hyunsuk asks, more like a whisper.

The alpha hums at the question because how does he answer that? They made a huge mess and pissed off so many people, but they hardly matter right now. He pressed a kiss on top of Hyunsuk’s head instead.

“A lot.” He answers “We definitely made a lot of people angry today, but let’s not talk about that now. I want to know how you are.”

“Your mother was very accommodating. She prepared a bath for me, and made me wear these clothes, saying I need to rest.” Hyunsuk answers and Jihoon revels in the warmth his mate brings.

It’s funny how imprinting works. They were strangers yesterday, but right now, they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

“You look good in robes. Makes me want to do things I probably shouldn’t.” He comments and Hyunsuk pinches his side. “What? You’re going to say no?”

Hyunsuk sits up straight and glares at him. “We’ve known each other for a day.” He pouts and Jihoon bumps their foreheads gently.

“Well, we have the rest of our lives, my star. My name’s Jihoon and I’m the future king of this place.” He whispers and Hyunsuk breaks into a sunny smile.

“Hyunsuk. I think I’m a year older but I’m not too sure. I’m a prince too, but I’m not going to be king. Omegas can’t be king in our pack.” Hyunsuk says and Jihoon boops their noses making the omega prince chuckle.

“You’ll be my lunar king in a few years so go tell them they’re wrong. You’ll be one.” Jihoon says, his hand on Hyunsuk’s cheek. Jihoon chuckles as strands of hair tickle his face, their faces closer than they should be. He closes his eyes when Hyunsuk kisses the mole under his eyes.

Their noses brush again, and both of them lean for a kiss. Jihoon presses for more and he wraps his arm around his mate, pulling him even more as Hyunsuk wraps his hand around his neck too. The kiss was lazy, relaxing even, and it feels good when both of them are wrapped in a solid embrace. Jihoon holds him like he holds all the stars in his hands.

It was the alpha’s turn to give fluttering kisses across Hyunsuk’s face, giving playful pecks and The omega puffed a faint breath, shives visible in his skin. Jihoon kisses him again, this time biting his bottom lip gently, sucking for a few heartbeats only to release it with a loud pop.

Hyunsuk stares at him looking breathless, a little helpless, and Jihoon forgets everything else in the world right now, or the chaos that they brought by being together. He presses Hyunsuk back to the bed, and he dives in for a much deeper kiss. It always makes him growl as the omega moans deep and low, hands clawing Jihoon’s still clothed back.

And it should be strange because this is the same bed that Jihoon has had growing up. It was once littered with young dreams and paper cutouts of dinosaurs and swords— but right now, all he could see is Hyunsuk’s face, and how there’s an urge in him to do everything for the man moaning breathlessly underneath him.

His right hands reach for the headboard for supprt as he uses his other hand to touch his mating mark, and Hyunsuk whimpers. “We should really stop.”

The statement was said in passing, almost like words to ease up the guilt that they should feel as he unties the velvet robes and sees Hyunsuk’s skin, his gut yearning for more.

“Yeah.” Hyunsuk answers as all coherent thoughts flew out the window because Jihoon just decided to remove his shirt with one hand, and a sloppy kiss was next.

Jihoon could hear how loud they were, but no one was going to hear them, and they would, they better get out of hear before they witnessed more. And just like the first time, it’s all heated touches and gentle grips, accompanied by the lull of their beating hearts fully in sync as Jihoon goes mad for a second, only able to focus on how Hyunsuk is responsive and obedient and made just for hum.

It’s tight and it burns and Hyunsuk claws his back, making marks as he grips the omega’s hips, sucking in deep breaths as he thrusts slowly and then hastens the pace, lifting the omega’s body at every press. Jihoon grabs Hyunsuk’s thighs and arcs it to his shoulders, making his mate whine at the stimulation.

Hyunsuk whimpers but Jihoon could not even control his own actions because he is running on full lust and deep adoration with every moan and sighs of satisfaction from Hyunsuk. There’s a particularly loud scream from his mate and he knows he has found the spot. The crown prince licks his lips, looking more dazed than the open-mouthed Hyunsuk underneath him. The omega’s eyes bubbling with lust— love and desire as the sweet pleasure takes over , and Jihoon knows he wants to give more, and so he does.

Hyunsuk is trapped in the bottom and Jihoon bites his shoulder to suppress his own moan as the alpha begins to lose himself. Hyunsuk struggles to keep up with the rhythm as it becomes fast and hard.

“Jihoon. Wait.” He says as he bits his lips after a theust that goes straight to his abdomen.

The alpha slows down but doesn’t stop. The wooden frame begins to squeak with the constant force, and sweats trickle on Jihoon’s chest and the crown prince licks Hyunsuk’s mark as the omega shivers in pleasure. Hyunsuk loses it too, moans a little too high, mouth falling open in carnal desire for some more. His eyes glaze over with madness and Jihoon is taken.

He’s so taken he reaches in for more and thrusts deeper than before. Hyunsuk couldn’t even say anything, just gasps and bouts of breaths as the room is filled with loud, wet slapping of skin against skin. The omega throws his head back gripping at whatever he could reach — the beams on the side of the bed — as he shudders wildly, his thighs shaking as Jihoon pushes in, only to withdraw and thrust some more. It made his entire being shiver, and his mind clouds as he reaches his peak, Jihoon still not done yet.

“Jihoon—“ He says breathless, mouth open and he could see his mate’s eyes dilate, wanting more of him.

The crown prince waits just enough for Hyunsuk’s body to relax, and he starts pushing again. Hyunsuk pants as he could feel the over stimulation of every thrust from jihoon who only pulls his legs onto his shoulders, folding him as he continues with his ministrations. The feeling was intense and he was now gripping at Jihoon’s shoulder as he screamed, eyes dilated too.

“What are you doing? No— Jihoon, I can’t.” He whines but Jihoon kisses his lips and then his jaw, the skin between his neck and shoulders.

Hyunsuk shook his head because Jihoon isn’t stopping and he thinks he’s still too sensitive, he can’t possibly survive another—

“Yes, you can.” Jihoon whispers and bit his earlobe. “You will, my star.”

Hyunsuk closed his eyes. “I’m going to get you for this.” He whispers and Jihoon chuckles as he nods.

“I’ll look forward to it.” He answers as he almost lifts up Hyunsuk’s hips with the way he’s railing into him.

The omega has his eyes wide open, somewhere in between disbelief and pleasure as he throws his head back when Jihoon thrusts in an angle that reaches so deep within him. He was so sensitive and there’s another ache forming in his gut with the way Jihoon holds him and whispers he’s so good for the alpha, so good— only for Jihoon.

“Hyunsuk— baby, you’re so good, so perfect.”

Hyunsuk claws his nails into Jihoon’s back or whatever skin he could as he writhes in pleasure because Jihoon slams harder, and he was lying there, taking it all. Willing to get consumed by everything that is Jihoon.

He looks so beautiful in Jihoon’s eyes, pleading, wailing for Jihoon to take him higher. The crown prince does and grits his teeth as he feels his knot forming. He kisses his mate and Hyunsuk feels like he’s feeling everything all at once letting out a scream in between their sloppy kiss. He sees white as he reaches his peak for the second time that night.

Jihoon let’s go after and he feels the know swells and Hyunsuk screams again at the feeling of being filled. He pushes in deeper and Hyunsuk gasps, drained and sated, skin glowing from being loved by his mate.

“I hate you so much.” He whispers, eyes closed.

Jihoon chuckles and kisses his mate’s shoulder, adjusting their position because the knot is going to stay for a while.

“I love you.” He whispers back and Hyunsuk opens his eyes at this.

“You— you’re insufferable.” He says weakly but there’s a contented smile on his face.

Jihoon kisses his omega’s nose this time.

“I love you too.” Hyunsuk answers after a few heartbeats.

Who cares about the mess they have created? They’ve got this love right now.

*

Jihoon wakes up with a welcomed weight on his chest. There’s a knock on the door and he quickly scans the room for his robes.

They managed to clean themselves yesterday, mostly him, but they slept after taking a quick bath together. Hyunsuk is still asleep and Jihoon kisses his mate’s forehead before leaving the bed and grabbing his robe to cover his naked chest. He opens the door and sees Junkyu already dressed to go out.

“Good morning, our Crown Prince. I presume you had a lovely evening.” He says, voice obviously teasing him. Jihoon glares at him. Junkyu snorts but continues to speak. “If you could be ready in an hour or so. We’ll be leaving to meet the head of Novia Avia, you know, the pack that you pissed off because you took their omega prince and made him your mate.”

“They want to see me personally? Aren’t they going to kill me on the spot?” He questions a little worried, but more curious if he’s being honest.

“Well, we won’t let that happen. You’re still our future king, but they request for your audience because we have to discuss our deferred trading relationship and what we could give them in return since you stole—“

  
  


“I get it.” Jihoon cuts him off and tells him he would be ready in an hour. Junkyu laughs and tells him to dress well since it might be his last day alive. Jihoon rolls his eyes at his friend’s morbid humor.

He walks back to the room and sees that Hyunsuk is already awake, in his robes and looking at him. Jihoon smiles and sits on his mate’s side of the bed.

“And I thought I would have you all to myself today.” The omega prince pouts as he says the words.

“I should be back before sundown.” Jihoon says and he can’t help but intertwine their fingers together. “Do you want to do anything today?”

Hyunsuk creases his brows, “Am I supposed to do anything other than wait for you?” He asks genuinely confused.

“No, my star. You could do anything you want while I’m gone. I believe your lessons would begin today and you just have to tell my mother what it is that you want to learn first. We have different fields for you to practice your weaponry.” He explains and Hyunsuk blinks.

“I’m allowed to do that?” He questions again and Jihoon kisses his forehead.

“Of course, you’re the future lunar king of this kingdom. You would lead beside me. We will lead this kingdom together.” He states and he looks at Hyunsuk who stares in awe.

“Do you want me to prepare your clothes for you?” Hyunsuk asks this time. It was Jihoon’s turn to crease his brows.

“There’s no need for that, my star.” He says kissing his mates lips. He kisses him again before standing and walking to the built in closet where his garments are all lined up.

“Why?” He hears Hyunsuk questions and Jihoon turns around to face his mate.

“Because I can do that, and we have long moved on from treating you as our slaves. You’re my omega and I am yours as much as you are mine.” He says with a smile and it was clear that Hyunsuk is taken aback.

“And if I want to pick your clothes because I want to, and not because it’s my duty?” He says to Jihoon.

“Then I will let you.” Jihoon answers honestly.

Hyunsuk smiles. “I want to.”

Jihoon realizes that they have a long way to go, but he thinks they’re doing fine. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. Tell me what you think would happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please. ><


End file.
